1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for cleaning up a liquid floating on or in another liquid and to absorbent pellets useful in such methods. In one embodiment this invention relates particularly to methods for cleaning up oil spills in salt water using cellulose pellets of a preferred size, configuration and density. This invention relates to methods for making absorbent pellets and to the pellets themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods, materials, and apparatuses have been used to clean up liquid spills such as oil spills. These methods, materials, and apparatuses are ineffective at best and costly, and non-productive at worst. Several weeks after the recent Exxon Valdez oil spill, only a small percentage of the spilled oil had been cleaned up. Even with spills of lesser magnitude the clean up devices are complex and expensive and the methods are ineffective.
There has long been a need for a quick and efficient method for cleaning up spilled hazardous, obnoxious, or toxic materials, including but not limited to oil, chemicals, and petroleum products.
There has long been a need for a method for cleaning oil spills which itself does not result in other environmental or disposal problems. There has long been a need for a method for cleaning up material spills which permits recovery or re-use of some of the spilled material. There has long been a need for a product for use in such methods.
In accordance with the duty of candor before the Patent and Trademark Office, the following are disclosed:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,440, commonly owned with this application, discloses an insulating mixture with cellulose for fiber, water, and adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,983, commonly owned with this application, discloses a spray nozzle for spraying a multi-component insulating mixture of insulating fibers and adhesive.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/259,968 commonly owned with this application, discloses a nozzle for spraying insulating material mixtures including cellulose fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,326 discloses a shredded fiber insulating material treated to improve resistance to charring and to provide a lower coefficient of heat transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,731 discloses flame resistant cellulose fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,641 discloses a cellulose insulation material made from disintegrated newspaper and boric acid powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,125 discloses a method for applying an insulation mixture including cellulose (paper) fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,507 discloses a method for applying an insulating mixture including cellulose material.
U.S. Pat. No. 374,208 discloses a process for preserving wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 12,882 discloses an insulation material including macerated waste paper and forming a paste.
Cincinnati Fiber, Inc., "Material Safety Data Sheet," 1987 discloses cellulose fiber produced from recycled newspaper for use as an absorbent.
International Cellulose Corporation (assignee of present invention and this application), "Celbar 2 loose fill cellulose insulation," February 1988, discloses insulating cellulose fibers.
International Cellulose Corporation, "K-13 fc ceiling systems," 1987 discloses an insulating material including cellulose fibers.
Cincinnati Fiber, Inc., "Cell Dry (.TM.)-Gobbler (.TM.)," dated prior to May 1988, discloses absorbent tubes with a granular absorbent having a wicking action suitable for absorbing oil or other liquids.
Oil-Dri Corporation of America, "Oil-Dri," (product bag) 1983, discloses ground clay for soaking up liquid spills on surfaces, including oil spills on floors, workbenches, and driveways.
Absorptive Technology, Inc., "Kitty Flush," (product bag), dated prior to May 1988, discloses an absorbent cellulose fiber for, among other things, absorbing water and oil spills.
Balcones Mineral Corp., "Absorb-N-Dry," (product bag) dated prior to May 1988, discloses absorbent granular calcined clay for absorbing oil, grease, odors, moisture, and liquids.
J.V. Manufacturing Co., Inc., "Hydrovac," 1987 discloses a vacuum system for cleaning up spills of hazardous materials, including oil. The brochure mentions U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,978.
New Pig Corporation, "Only A Pig Can Eat All This," 1987, discloses devices with a superabsorbent material for cleaning up spills of hazardous materials.
Conwed Corp., "Conwed Industrial Sorbent Products," 1984, discloses sorbent devices with a water-resistant biodegradable natural fiber mat reinforced with polypropylene mesh which, after clean up can be wrung out to reclaim the absorbed material or can be incinerated.
Sorbent Products Co., Inc., "The SPC Solution," dated prior to May 1988, discloses devices and pads using a non-biodegradable sorbent material and Fiberperl, a combination of cellulose and perlite in particulate, boom, or pillow embodiments.